wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Szablon:TemplateBox/i18n/en
}|1d= }|1def= }|1stat= }|2= }|2d= }|2def= }|2stat= } |3= }|3d= }|3def= }|3stat= }|4= }|4d= }|4def= }|4stat= } |5= }|5d= }|5def= }|5stat= }|6= }|6d= }|6def= }|6stat= } |7= }|7d= }|7def= }|7stat= }|8= }|8d= }|8def= }|8stat= } |9= }|9d= }|9def= }|9stat= }|10= }|10d= }|10def= }|10stat= } |11= }|11d= }|11def= }|11stat= }|12= }|12d= }|12def= }|12stat= } |13= }|13d= }|13def= }|13stat= }|14= }|14d= }|14def= }|14stat= } |15= }|15d= }|15def= }|15stat= }|16= }|16d= }|16def= }|16stat= } |17= }|17d= }|17def= }|17stat= }|18= }|18d= }|18def= }|18stat= } |19= }|19d= }|19def= }|19stat= }|20= }|20d= }|20def= }|20stat= } |21= }|21d= }|21def= }|21stat= }|22= }|22d= }|22def= }|22stat= } |23= }|23d= }|23def= }|23stat= }|24= }|24d= }|24def= }|24stat= } |25= }|25d= }|25def= }|25stat= }|26= }|26d= }|26def= }|26stat= } |27= }|27d= }|27def= }|27stat= }|28= }|28d= }|28def= }|28stat= } |29= }|29d= }|29def= }|29stat= }|30= }|30d= }|30def= }|30stat= } |31= }|31d= }|31def= }|31stat= }|32= }|32d= }|32def= }|32stat= } |name= }|desc= }|namespace= }|usergroup= }|placement= }|usage-notes= }|type= }|example= }|i18n-method= }|i18n-subpage= }|i18n-desc= }|seealso= }|setscats= }|lines= }|shorthand= }|relieson= }|docsub-override= }|docsub-page= }|mustbesubst= } |msg-setscats=The template automatically sets the following categories: |msg-nodesc=No description yet available. |msg-languagedependant= |msg-usage=Usage |msg-example=Example |msg-example-renders-as=renders as: |msg-shorthand=Or use the shorthand |msg-parameters=Parameters |msg-table-paramname=Parameter name |msg-table-desc=Description |msg-table-defval=Default value |msg-table-reqopt=required or optional? |msg-parameter-no=parameter # |msg-param-empty=empty |msg-param-optional=optional |msg-param-optional-=optional |msg-param-required=required |msg-param-deprecated=deprecated |msg-param-none=The template takes no parameters. |msg-moreinfo=Additional information |msg-localization=Localization |msg-localization-instruct-switch=To add your language to the list of languages supported by this template, please edit the template and add a row to the " " construct. It takes the form " xx=Your translation" (xx being the code of your language) |msg-localization-instruct-autotranslate=This template is localized through . }| }| }}/layout | The layout of the template can be found under }}}| }| }}/layout.}} To add your language to the list of languages supported by this template, please copy the code of }}}/en (or any other language version you prefer to translate) and replace the text strings in there (the form below can be used to create a translation, the English version is preloaded in the edit box). Please change the parameter lang from en (or whatever language you are translating) to the language code of your language. |msg-localization-instruct-none=This template is not intended to be localized. |msg-localization-instruct-custommediawiki-msg=This template is localized by utilizing custom MediaWiki namespace messages. |msg-localization-instruct-mediawiki-msg=This template is localized by utilizing MediaWiki namespace messages. These can be translated at }}}| }|Wm-license- }}-text}}|translatewiki.net (}}}| }|Wm-license- }}-text}}|current translations). |msg-localization-ext-translate=This template makes use of and the translate extension. |msg-localization-instruct-ext-translate=Translate this template now! |msg-localization-instruct-ext-translate-admin=Administrate translations. |msg-seealso= |msg-relieson=Relies on: |msg-intendedusergroups=The template is intended to be used by the following user groups: |msg-intendedusergroups-all=all users |msg-intendedusergroups-bot= |msg-intendedusergroups-admin= |msg-intendedusergroups-bureaucrat= |msg-intendedusergroups-checkuser= |msg-intendedusergroups-imagereviewer= |msg-intendedusergroups-otrsmember= |msg-intendedusergroups-autoconfirmed= |msg-intendedusergroups-autopatrolled= |msg-intendedusergroups-filemover= |msg-intendedusergroups-oversight= |msg-intendedusergroups-patroller= |msg-intendedusergroups-rollbacker= |msg-intendedusergroups-upwizcampeditors= |msg-intendedusergroups-translationadmin= |msg-intendedusergroups-steward= |msg-intendedusergroups-unspecified=no user group specified |msg-intendednamespaces=The template is intended to be used in the following namespaces: |msg-intendednamespaces-unknown=unknown |msg-intendednamespaces-all=all namespaces |msg-intendednamespaces-talks=all talk namespaces |msg-intendednamespaces-contents=all content namespaces |msg-intendednamespaces-0=the main or gallery namespace (unprefixed) |msg-intendednamespaces-1=the Talk namespace for the main namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-2=the User namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-3=the User talk namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-4=the Commons namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-5=the Commons talk namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-6=the File namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-7=the File talk namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-8=the MediaWiki namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-9=the MediaWiki talk namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-10=the Template namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-11=the Template talk namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-12=the Help namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-13=the Help talk namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-14=the Category namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-15=the Category talk namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-16=the Creator namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-17=the Creator talk namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-18=the Special namespace |msg-intendednamespaces-default=no namespace specified |msg-placement=Placement: |msg-placement-top=At the top of the page |msg-placement-bottom=At the bottom of the page |msg-placement-licence=In the "permission" parameter of the template (or the respective parameter of similar templates) or in the " " section |msg-placement-source=In the "source" parameter of the template (or the respective parameter of similar templates) or just below this template |lang= }}